Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed
Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed is a 2012 Jurassic Park fanfiction created by Pythor9449 and Peenut2k7. It is the first entry in the ''PYTHNUT Series'', though it serves as a sequel of sorts to the non-canon stories Peenut2k7's JP4 for T-Rex fans, Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park V, and Jurassic Park IV: Extinction. Summary Taking place on an island in the Gulf of Mexico, a small family of the genetically engineered Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus attempts to survive in an ecosystem ruled by dozens of apex predators besides themselves. Though things start off decently (though somewhat violently, due to a predator raiding the T. rex's nest), things turn south very quickly once a savage new predator by the name of Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni rears its ugly head. After the introduction of the monster, what was once a usually peaceful life on the island turns into a constant war between every animal unfortunate enough to call the area its home, in one of the bloodiest fanfictions to ever grace to Jurassic Park fandom. Book 1: Brutal Beginnings Prolouge: Enter the Tyrannosaur A Dromeosaurus pack is just running around. However, they ran into a T-Rex nest. But there the babies were hungry so the male chased the pack until one lagged behind and the Rex bit the raptor's tail and drags it back then the babies get to do a practice kill. The raptor tries to run but soon it is surrounded by baby rexes. 12 of them. Then the babies jump on the raptor and kill it. Then we see a Spinosaurus nest where the father smells the Rex nest and goes to wipe out the nest for no real reason. But he doesn't know that this will be the last time he sees his family. Chapter 1: JP3 Rematch! The Enemy Spinosaur arrives at the nest preparing to attack the babies until the father Rex comes out and bites the Spino's left side out of the blue. Spino retaliates with a neck bite but the Rex smacks Spino with his side then Spino smacks Rex with his tail then they both smack each other with their tails. Spino seems to gain an advantage by smacking Rex with both claws on the sides is his skull but then the turning point comes.The Rex stuns him with his jaw, bites his leg, damages his sail, and breaks his neck, killing Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus roars in victory, and continues to eat the Spinosaurus with his babies and wife. Chapter 2: The New Dinosaurs A Baryonx and a Carnotaurus are prowling the forest, they find a Sceldicosaurus, a Early Cretaceous Ankylosaur, but the prey goes in defense mode. Baryonx goes to bite it but it gets a mouthful of armor and a club to the side. Carno bites the Sceldicosaur and gets him on his back. Then both Dinos jump and kill her. Chapter 3: Megalodon loses his Title? A Megalodon, King of the Oceans, appears and is challenged by Predator X. Then the battle. Megalodon opens his mouth and lunges for Predator X's fin, but misses by a land slide. He rams into a rock pile, and rocks fall down and trap Mega's tail. Pred-X charges towards Megalodon, but is immediatley caught by the jaws of a Spinosaur-Like creature, that scoops him up and tosses him back in the water... half eaten. Mega eats the remains, but is then scooped up himself by a pair of 10-Foot arms. A bellow, louder than a blue whale, echoes through the bay as a sailed figure leaves a black overshadow over the fish of the sea. Chapter 4: T-Rex vs. Trike In a grassy forest opening near a Tyrannosaurus nest, a Triceratops is eating some bushes near the pond. It is midway through eating the whole section of underbrush, until a T-R ex with some dried up Spinosaurus blood on his mouth charges towards the Ceratopsian. The T-Rex puts his foot on the stunned Triceratops to initiate the kill, but the Triceratops manuevers his frill to the T-Rex's jaw to keep him from killing him. The Trike gets back up, and the T-rex is greeted with a headbutt to the stomach. The T-Rex begins to die, and the Triceratops victoriously comes up to initiate te killing blow. He ducks his horns into the T-Rex's shoulder, but the T-Rex fights back with the rest of his remaining strength. He struggles to knock the 12-Ton colossus off of him, and locks puts his powerful jaws around the Trike's body, and tears out a huge chunk of flesh, killing the ironicly vicious herbivore. Chapter 5: Rex vs. Spino 2nd Rematch The Father T-Rex is eating a Triceratops with his family, but the younger Rexes are too full to eat anything more. A couple of Spinosaurus smell the rotting carcass, and come in to see what the delicious smell could be. The T-Rexes see the possible threats, and roar at them, as a warning sign that they mean business. The Spinosaurus couple roar back, because they are too lazy to hunt themselves, and they love the taste of rotting Triceratops in the morning. The Spinosaurs attempt to scare the Rex family, but fail when the Rexes roars louder. The Spinosaurs vow to get revenge. Chapter 6: Titanoboa A monster snake, 50 feet long called Titanoboa meets a peculiar Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus, as they are on a team. Titano has killed a Parasaurolophus and attempts to squeeze the life out of Spino. Spino nearly died but T-Rex-U's bite grabs Boa. Rexy and Spino tear Titanoboa in half and the 2 pieces are swallowed, and then the Para is eaten. Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus roar as they are victorious. Chapter 7: Herbivorous Victory A Iganodon is approached by A female Megalosaurus. The first thought Iganua like dinosaur threw it's thumb claw but misses. Megalosaurus tries to kick down Iguanadon, and suceeds, but Iguanadon sticks out his thumb and lunges it at Megalosaurus' eye. Iguanadon continues, until Megalosaurus' neck is slit. The other Iguanadon come out, very worried that he was injured, so the Iguanadon herd moves on, hopefully this time with no really annyoing distractions of badly timed carnivore attacks. The Iguanadon stare at the carcass, knowing this would hopefully be their last carnivore encounter. Chapter 8: Deinonychus vs. Pachycephalosaurus A pack of Deinonychus surround a Pachycephalosaurus. The Pachy runs for a headbutt, however a Deinonychus warrior jumps on the head and knocks Pachycephalosaurus on his back and the Deinonychus leader walks up, and tears the Pachy's stomach open, killing it. The Pachycephalosaurus is eaten by the pack. Chapter 9: Spinosaurus on the Prowl. The Spinosaurus couple finds a Tarbosaurus, thinking that it's a young Tyrannosaurus, so the shell shocked couple attacks. Tarbo goes on the attack but doesn't attempt to kill it. Rather, injure them and laugh at their faces. The male Spino bites Tarbo's skull and rips it off, throwing it into the air, and female bites the decapitated head so hard, that the skull is shattered. The couple roars and eats the Tarbosaurus. Book 2: War of the Creatures Chapter 10: Crocodile Ambush A Deinosuchus has killed a Edmontosaurus and a Torosaurus but the kill is right in a Sarchosuchus family territory. The Sarchosuchus is 55ft long and the Deniosuchus is 40ft long so Sarchosuchus has the size advantage, and Deinosuchus has the power advantage. The Deinosuchus flips Sarchosuchus over, but a swift claw puts a scar over the Deinosuchus's eye. With a loud roar, the Sarchosuchus roars at the Deino and forces him to retreat. Sarchosuchus then eats the carcasses with his wife and 10 kids. Chapter 11: Clash of The Titans A Spinosaurus Rex, who we will call Bob, senses something. That's hungry. Another Spinosaurus Rex, who we will call Barb, comes and a true Titan smash begins. The 2 animals roar at each other but Barb attacks and the attack succeeds. The other one shakes the intruder off, and Bob locks his jaws onto Barb's neck and crushes the neck organs. Bob eats the Carcass of Barb and makes a gesture, as if saying "Don't fight me, or that will be YOU!" Chapter 12: Something from Chapter 3... A 65 foot long spinosaur called an Oxalaia runs into the clearing and stops .Oxalaia roars at a Velociraptor anthirropithus pack. The Pack roars back which starts a Territory fight. The pack jumps on the Male Oxalaia but are shaked off. The Oxalaia calls for his pack and soon all the Raptors are killed. The Oxalaia pack gets a new territory. Chapter 13: Suchomimus A Suchomimus, a smaller, sailless version of Spinosaurus, finds a Baryonyx and they battle, just to see who is the boss. The Baryonyx uses it's 1ft thumb claw to strike at the Suchomimus and causes blood to spill a little bit. Then Suchomimus bites Baryonx's neck, puts his claws on the neck and a loud "crack!" is heard. The Suchomimus snaps the Baryonyx's neck, JP3 style! The Suchomimus roars in victory, and eats the Carcass of Baryonyx. Chapter 14: Cave Lion vs Cave Bear, Pleistiocene Clash! An Arctodus, or a Cave bear, has killed a unsuspecting Bison, but a Cave lion comes to battle it for the carcass. The bear tries to break the lion's neck but can't kill it because of the mane. The bear roars and prepares to rip the lion's belly open, but the lion smacks the bear and knocks it out. Cave lion crushes the windpipe of the Cave bear and kills it. Another bear comes but is knocked off a cliff by the Cave lion. The lion roars in Victory and feeds off the carcass of the bear, but saves the bison for later. Book 3: The Final Neck-Snap Chapter 15: Carcharodontosaurus! Carcharodontosaurus comes and battles the smallest Spinosaurus cousin, Irritator. The Irritator, being 30ft long, knows that it's fighting a 55ft long monster! The Spinosaur Bites the arm but is smacked in the face, giving him a huge scar. He roars at the Carcharodontosaurus, but the Carcharo's roar is much bigger. Irritator calls for his pack, and they all swarm the Carcharo. The Carcharodontosaurus puts some of the Irritators in his mouth, and slams them into a Sequioya tree. The other irritators, along with the scar-eyed Irritator, run away. Chapter 16: Argentinosaurus An Argentinosaurus,190ft long and 300 tons has three predators T-Rex, Oxalaia, and Giganotosaurus. A Giganotosaurus comes and attacks the 3rd largest animal in the world. The Argentinosaurus reveals his underbelly so he can crush Giga, but it fails, Giga digs his claws and teeth into Argen's belly and it dies.Giganotosaurus roars in victory but while it's eating an all too familar roar is heard. A teenage Tyrannosaurus comes, but being a teenager, he isn't strong enough to win. He leaps at the Giganotosaurus and tears off some scales, but the Giganotosaurus knocks the Tyrannosaur off and locates his foot on the Tyrannosaur's stomach, killing it instantly. The Giganotosaurus eats the Tyrannosaur corpse, and he saves the huge Argentinosaurus corpse for later. Chapter 17:Tyrannosaurus ambush! A pack of Velociraptoriax,a Velociraptor/Archeopteryx mutation, gets ambushed by our T-Rex-U. The leader signals the attack on the neck, but the armor is too tough for anything except an Oxalaia's bite. The Rex swallows the one third of the pack whole and partly digests it so the babies can eat it better. Chapter 18: The Rise Of Spinosaurus! The Female Spinosaurus Robustus is hunting a Paralatitan, a 160ft, 260 ton herbivore which Spinosaurus love to eat. The Titan turns to see the monstorurus Spino staring at it. Dead in his eyes. The Parala smacks Spino with his tail out of fear, nearly breaking her ribs with the sheer force of the impact. The Spino crushes gets back up, and climbs up Parala's back like stairs, and stomps the Paralatitan's skull. Spino then uses her power to drag the animal to the nest. Chapter 19: It's coming..... A male Oxalaia wanders into the Tyrannosaurus Ultimus territory, ready to win against T-Rex, as always. The Rex spots Oxalaia and is ready. A battle is coming... Chapter 20: Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus vs Oxalaia quimbolosis! The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck, and pierces the armour. But despite T-Rex losing some of his defense, he locks his jaws on the Oxalaia's sail, but the Oxalaia escapes. The T-Rex continues to latch his jaws onto the Oxalaia's neck, and drags him to the ground. The Oxalaia finally decides to fight back, and he latches the T-Rex's back and rams him head first into a canyon. The Oxalaia jumps down a natural staircase, and waits for the T-Rx to make his final roar, so the Oxalaia can finish the Rex off with the Oxalaia's trademark technique: the Decapitation Neck-Snap. The T-Rex makes a very strange roar, and the Oxalaia is puzzled, but on the opposite ends of the canyon, two distinct roars can be heard. On the left end, a Spinosaurus. On the right end, a Tyrannotitan. From the ends come dust clouds, signaling the T-Rex has expeced this to happen. The Oxalaia couldn't believe it. The T-Rex had set him up! The T-Rex makes a smirk, and gets up and climbs on a boulder to evade the oncoming danger. The Oxalaia is puzzled to what the T-Rex could've planned, but then, he sees it. From both ends, a stampede of dinosaurs. Argentiosaurus. Triceratops. Virtually every herbivore species on Isla Tyrannus is charging straight for Oxalaia! The horrified spinosaur desperatley searches for another boulder, but he doesn't find even a pebble. The Oxalaia stares at the the left end, seeing an oncoming Triceratops. Stab. The entire canyon looks like a dust cloud, nothing more. Finally the dust settles. The lasserated body of the Oxalaia sits there in the brown canyon, as the T-Rex walks down the canyon to the ripped apart corpse. T-rex roars in victory so loudly the the island knows the T-Rex is the KING. Epilouge: The Reign of the Tyrannosaurus Rex continues! The T-Rex, having killed the monster that was thought that nobody could kill it expect Spinosaurus Rex, feeds on the dust covered corpse and the Oxalaia is reduced to nothing but air. But it will face a 100ft long carnivore Spinosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus! DELETED SCENES/ALTERNATE SCENES T. rex'' kills ''Oxalaia The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck but before The armor can be piereced Oxy is shook off.Oxy uses it 10ft arms to slam the Rex into a Giant Seqoia tree,knocking it down.But the Rex ecspaes and Oxy gets trapped, Oxy struggling to get free,the Rex puts one foot on the tree and with all his power for the first time ever T rex breaks and crushes Oxalaia's neck organs! T rex roars in victory so loud the the island knows the T rex is still the KING. Oxalaia'' kills ''T. rex The Oxalaia bites Rex's neck, and in mere seconds the armour is cracked apart. Oxy uses it 10ft arms to slam the Rex into a Giant Sequoia tree, knocking it down. The T-Rex escapes, but Oxalaia slashes it's claws at T-Rex's throat and slits it. Oxy roars in victory so loud the the island knows the Oxalaia is the KING. Carnivorous Victory A Iganodon is approached by A male Megalosaurus.The first thought Iganua like dinosaur threw it's thumb claw but misses.Megalosaurus snaps Iganadon's neck,killing it.Megalosaurus eats Igaunadon. Titanoboa'' kills Spinosaurus and ''T. rex A monster snake,50 feet long called TITANOBOA meets a peculiar Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus as they are on TEAMS.Titano has killed a Parasaurolophus and attempts to squeeze the life out of Spino.Spino dies but T Rex u's bite grabs Boa. The Titanoboa escapes and squeezes the life out of T-Rex. He is victorious. Spinosaurus'' steals the T. rex Nest''' The Father T-Rex is eating a Triceratops with his family, but the younger Rexes are too full to eat anything more. A couple of Spinosaurus smell the rotting carcass, and come in to see what the delicious smell could be. The T-Rexes saw the possible threats, and roared at them, as a warning sign that they mean business. The Spinosaurus couple roared back, because they were too lazy to hunt themselves, and they loved the taste of rotting Triceratops in the morning. The Spinosaurs snarled at the T-Rexes, and quickly attacked them. They proved too powerful to the T-Rexes, and forced the Tyrannosaurs away. 'Initial ''Spinosaurus vs. ''T. rex The spino arrives at the nest preparing to attack the babies until the father Rex comes out and bites the spino's left side out of the blue.Spino relatates with a neck bite but the Rex smacks spino with his tail then spino smacks Rex with his tail then they both smack each other with their tails.Spino seems to gain a advantage by smacking Rex with both claws on the sides is his skull but then the turning point comes.The Rex bites spino's whole left arm off,bites the back of his head,rips his fin off,breaks and crushes his neck,throat,and windpipe,breaks his jaws,and crushes his skull,killing Spinosaurus.Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and eats Spino. CAST Tyrannosaurus Rex Ulitmus (Main Protagonist) Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus (Semi-Antagonist and killed by T-Rex-U) Oxalaia (True Antagonist, Trampled to death by Stampede) Spinosaurus Rex Robustimus (Killed by other S-Rex) Giganotosaurus (Killed by T-Rex-U) Carcharodontosaurus Suchomimus Baryonx (Killed by Suchomimus) Irritator (Some by Carcharodontosaurus) Paralatitan (Killed by Spinosaurus) Argentinosaurus (Killed by Giganotosaurus) Velociraptoriax (All killed by Tyrannosaurus Ultimus) Cave Lion Cave Bear (Killed twice by Cave lion) Bison (Killed by Cave Bear) Sarchosuchus Deinosuchus (Scared away by Sarchosuchus) Pachycephalosaurus (Killed by Deinonychus) Deinonychus Tarbosaurus (Killed by Spinosaurus) Megalosaurus (Killed by Iganuadon) Titanoboa (Killed by T-Rex-U and Spinosaurus) Parasauroplohus (Killed by Titanoboa) Megalodon (Killed by ?) Predator X (Killed by ?) Triceratops (Killed by T-Ulti) Dromeosaurus (Killed by Baby T-Ulti) Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:PYHNUT Category:FanFiction